<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do You Ship Drarry? by Dracos_tealsuit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479028">Do You Ship Drarry?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracos_tealsuit/pseuds/Dracos_tealsuit'>Dracos_tealsuit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auror Harry Potter, Background Relationships, Banter, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Complete, Confused Draco Malfoy, Cussing, Draco Malfoy in Leather Pants, Everyone is up to something except for draco, Fanfiction, Flirty Harry, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hermione Granger is up to something, Humor, M/M, Meta, Metafiction, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Pining Draco Malfoy, Rating May Change, Tropes, Unspeakable Draco Malfoy, Unspeakable Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:35:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracos_tealsuit/pseuds/Dracos_tealsuit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco gets assigned to infiltrate a muggle Harry Potter book release party. At the party he gets exposed to Drarry and has a minor freak out!<br/>Join him as he desperately tries to figure out what kind of fic he's in and how he answers the question, "Do you ship drarry?"</p><p>Excerpt:<br/>“Not a big deal?” Draco growled. “I bet Potter would think it was a pretty big deal.”</p><p>Hermione grimaced, “More likely Harry will think-” </p><p>“Think what?” Draco said through clenched teeth, cutting her off. “He’ll think ‘Draco Malfoy is up to something,’ is that what you were going to say?” </p><p>Macmillan huffed a laugh, “Wow,” he said, staring at Draco. Draco glared at him. “Sorry,” Macmillan raised his hands in a sign of surrender, “just, I’ve read that tag so many times but hearing it in your posh accent really brings it to life.” </p><p>"Shut up, Ernie," Hermione said. </p><p>"Shutting up."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>He was rapidly becoming obsessed with Draco Malfoy, besthpficsinmyopinion</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I Should Quit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you all like this idea!<br/>All characters belong to the author of Harry Potter<br/>Please leave a comment if you want to make me smile &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>From</b> :     Terry Boot <a href="mailto:Tboot@ministryofmagic.ww"> Tboot@ministryofmagic.ww </a> </p><p><b>Sent</b>:      Thursday, March 13th, 2003 11:37am </p><p><b>To</b> :          Draco Malfoy <a href="mailto:Dmalfoy@ministryofmagic.ww"> Dmalfoy@ministryofmagic.ww </a></p><p><b>Subject</b>: Muggle Assignment </p><p> </p><p>Unspeakable Malfoy, </p><p>You are needed for a muggle infiltration assignment at 7pm this evening, March 13th, 2003. </p><p>As you know, the Harry Potter books released in the muggle world have been causing problems for the ministry for several years. Now, with the movies being released, more and more muggles are questioning the potential of the stories being real rather than fantasy. </p><p>You will attend a Harry Potter book release party tonight and collect information on the muggles intel regarding the wizarding world. The M.O.M. needs to know how much of a problem this new book is going to cause. </p><p>The party starts at 7pm, arrive by 630pm. </p><p>Location: Waterstones Book Store, London. </p><p>As you are aware, the Ministry's late response to the first several books means that we are unable to mass obliviate the muggles, especially with the advancement of the internet. However, if you personally need a muggle obliviated please fill out the proper forms and one will be dispatched for you. </p><p>Signed, </p><p>Terry Boot </p><p>Assistant to Head Unspeakable </p><p>Level -4 </p><p> </p><p>Draco walked down to level -4 and headed straight for Boot’s office. He knocked on the door and waited for it to open, reminding himself that he had worked very hard to get to this position and that he needed to remain calm. Even in the face of an insufferably smug coworker, he must hold composure. The door opened and Draco walked in, glancing around the office to make sure they were alone. </p><p>“Malfoy,” Boot said, not raising his eyes from the paperwork on his desk, “have a seat.” </p><p>Draco sat down straight-backed in one of Boot’s uncomfortable office chairs. “Thank you,” he said tightly. </p><p>Boot finished pretending to be busy and looked up at Draco. “I assume you’re here in response to the email I sent?” </p><p>“Why me?” </p><p>“The assignment is perfect for you, Malfoy.” </p><p>Draco forced his face to remain neutral, something he’d gotten good at long before his employment at the ministry. “Of course. I am simply hoping for some clarification on <em> how </em>the job is perfect for me?”  </p><p>“I think,” Boot said, “this assignment is a joke. There’s nothing we can really do about the books at this point, except continuing to promote the idea that they are only works of fiction.” </p><p>Draco was taken aback, surprised that he and Boot actually agreed on something. Perhaps coming to him was the right thing to do. Perhaps Draco would get out of this assignment on the grounds that it was a complete waste of time. “In that case-” Draco started, then stopped when Boot held up a hand. </p><p>“I also think the assignment would be a complete nightmare for any pure-blood wizard to work. Naturally, I thought of you as the best man for the job.” </p><p>Draco’s eyes narrowed. “Nice to be thought of,” he said, bitterly. “Is this because I was a Death Eater?” </p><p>“Don’t pull the war card, Malfoy. Everyone knows how you were forced, family held hostage, saved Harry, blah, blah, blah," Boot rolled his eyes. "No, this is just because you’re a privileged snot who gets on my nerves.” </p><p>At least it wasn’t the war. Draco felt his shoulders slump and forced himself to sit up straight. “Does Granger-” </p><p>“The boss already signed off on it. She said it will be good for you to spend time around muggles.” </p><p>Well, that was his last refuge demolished. Once Granger had it in her mind for Draco to do something there wasn’t much argument to be made. As her word was the main reason the Ministry had let him start work here, Draco knew better than to cross her. </p><p>He stood from the chair and smoothed out his black robes. “Thank you for your time, Boot,” he said, headed for the door. </p><p>“Oh and Malfoy?” Boot said, a cruel smirk tilting his lips, “I took the liberty of sending your outfit for the night. It’s already owled to your flat, along with the credentials and your cover story.” </p><p>At 6pm Draco was staring at his mirror, a knitted green and silver scarf wrapped around his neck. He sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair to rumple it a little further into an on-purpose messy look. Boot had sent tight denims, black converse, and a t-shirt with the Hogwarts emblem emblazoned in gold. </p><p>“I should quit,” he said to his empty flat. </p><p>“It’s a nice change,” the mirror replied. “from your stuffy robes, or those dragon-leather pants you wear to the club. Those make you look like a slag.”</p><p>Draco rolled his eyes. “Yes well, when I am wearing dragon leather I'm looking to get laid,” he said. He slid his wand into the slip sewn into the side of his denims. Boot had enclosed a note, saying that the muggles would all be carrying pretend wands so Draco didn’t need to worry if his was spotted. He picked up the wallet, rifling through the contents, muggle money, identification -reading Jason Smith-, and an emergency port key in the shape of a pop tab. Draco pulled out his ticket to the party. </p><p>
  <b>VIP access - doors open at 630pm</b>
</p><p>“I should have moved with Mother to France,” he said, apparating to a side street near Waterstones.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had to adjust the timeline for movie/book releases to make this story work. Hope you don’t mind!<br/>I also adjusted the timeline for AO3 (established in 2009) to be way earlier.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Why Potter?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These house stereotypes are not my own, blame the unreliable narrator of this story :) </p><p>Please let me know if you like it! Say hi on Instagram @dracos.tealsuit</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco passed the line of people in front of the book store. It stretched down the block, disappearing around the corner. From the looks of it, there were people of every age and class gearing up to enter this party. The most common colors were red and gold, but Draco could see a few people dressed in green, blue and even yellow. Draco shuddered at the thought of being forced to talk to a muggle pretending to be a Hufflepuff. </p><p><em> Merlin</em>, what if he got cornered by a muggle pretending to be a Ravenclaw? That would be worse, he’d probably end up in a heated argument and blow his cover. Maybe the muggle ones weren’t as keyed up to debate, though that didn’t seem likely. </p><p>How the hell was he going to make it through this night? </p><p>Draco made his way to the back entrance and walked up to a table where a girl dressed in Gryffindor robes was sitting. She was holding a clipboard and reminded him, uncomfortably, of a young Hermione Granger, with dark skin, wild curls, and sharp brown eyes. </p><p>“Are you my Draco Malfoy?” she asked. Draco blinked, unsure how to respond. </p><p>The girl glanced down at her clipboard. “Jason, right?” She stuck out a hand. “I’m Emily, I’m in charge of this party and the look-alike’s point of contact.” </p><p>Draco shook her hand, “Nice to meet you, Emily.” </p><p>She gave him a quick smile. “All right, for tonight, please act as much like Draco Malfoy as possible. The people coming to this party paid for their tickets and they want a full Wizarding World experience. I assume you are familiar enough with the material to pull that off?” </p><p>Draco fought the urge to flee. “I think I know enough,” he said. </p><p>Emily’s eyes dropped slowly over him, lingering on the way his denims clung tightly to his waist. “I like the muggle clothes. The agency did a good job,” she said, meeting his eye, “you really do look just like him.” </p><p>By 9pm Draco was exhausted. He’d been swarmed by fans, mocked, hit on by every age, gender and class. Outright groped by some of them. </p><p>The pictures had been the worst, in the last two hours he’d probably taken more pictures with muggles than the <em> Prophet’s </em>paparazzi had ever managed to take of him. The first few pictures had been awkward. The people would hold up their phone and push the buttons, then look at the picture and pout. Finally, a girl with dark eyeliner and purple streaks in her hair had fixed the issue. </p><p>Looking at the picture on her phone she had said, “Can we take another where you don’t smile?” </p><p>“I thought muggles like it when people smile in pictures,” Draco had said, thankful that he could use the term freely during this assignment. </p><p>She had pursed her lips and cocked a hip, the picture of teenage annoyance, and replied, “And <em> you’re </em> supposed to be Draco Malfoy, a <em> pureblood. </em>So smirk, or sneer, or something. Just don’t smile, it looks weird.” </p><p>Draco had cocked an eyebrow and looked at her as if she was an ant daring to crawl on his robes. The girl’s face had lit up, beaming at him she tucked in close taking several quick pictures on her mobile. “Christ,” she’d said, looking at the phone.</p><p>“Better?” </p><p>She’d peeked up at Draco, teeth dragging over her bottom lip, and nodded. “Yeah, thanks mate.” </p><p>After that, the muggles seemed to love their pictures with him. </p><p>He leaned against a counter that was selling a sticky sweet muggle version of Butterbeer, that was woefully lacking any alcohol, and surveyed the scene. Draco had listened in on several conversations throughout the night, even joined a few, and decided that there was nothing to worry about. Well, nothing new, at any rate. Some of these muggles did believe the stories were true, but most of them were convinced it was fantasy. As long as the Ministry kept watch over early experiences of accidental magic they wouldn’t need to worry about growing fame of the Harry Potter series. </p><p>Children who were magically inclined were now contacted at first sign of accidental magic. Draco felt that was a better move in the Ministry's part. In fact, Draco had not only been a believer in bringing muggleborn children into the wizarding world at a younger age, he had funded a good portion of the programs. </p><p>After the war he had approached Granger with ideas on how to help change the divisive nature that was so deep-seeded in the Wizarding World. His only stipulation for funding had been the requirement for muggleborns to learn more about the customs and traditions of pureblood families so that they weren’t lost to future generations. That program had launched his current relationship with Granger, and could probably be credited with the reason she had hired him as an Unspeakable. </p><p>Dark eyeliner girl walked over to him. “Hi,” she said, pulling Draco from his thoughts.  "You did a great job tonight.” </p><p>“Thank you. Your tip about the pictures helped.” </p><p>She smiled with bright red lips that reminded him of Pansy. “I don’t know if you ship Drarry, but I wanted to give you this.” </p><p>"I've never been on a ship," Draco replied honestly. </p><p>The girl chuckled and handed over a piece of thick parchment. "It's my art and you're free to use it on social media if you want." With that she sauntered away, imitation Slytherin robes billowing behind her. </p><p>He looked down at the paper and stared dumbly at it for at least a full minute, until his spinning head demanded air. Sucking in a breath, he tried to comprehend what he was holding. It appeared to be a drawing of himself wrapped up in the arms of Harry <em> fucking </em> Potter. In the picture, Harry had a grip on Draco's green and silver tie, and Draco's fingers were threaded through the disaster that is Potter's hair. </p><p>They were kissing. <em> Kissing!  </em></p><p>Draco tore his eyes from the picture and searched the room, feeling desperate for an explanation. Spotting Emily, he rushed over to her, interrupting whatever pointless conversation she was having with a boy dressed as Hagrid. </p><p>"What is the matter with you?" Emily asked, wrenching her arm out of Draco's grasp once they were alone. </p><p>"What is this?" Draco thrust the picture at her. </p><p>Emily looked it over, a wry smile tilting her lips. "It appears to be Draco Harry slash art. Very well done, I might add." She looked up at Draco, "What, did you think Draco was straight?" </p><p>Draco swallowed, his throat dry. “Yes?" </p><p>"Come on. I mean, is there a stereotype the character is missing?" </p><p>"Well…" Draco trailed off, he had no idea what muggle gay stereotypes were. He felt completely wrong-footed, and sure that any answer would blow his cover. It's not that he'd never<em> thought </em> about what it would be like with a man. He'd just just never <em> acted </em>on those thoughts. </p><p>Emily's eyes darkened and Draco took a step back. She really did remind him of Granger. "You’re not a homophobe are you?" </p><p>"I-" Draco stalled out, startled by the question. "No! No of course not. I just," he looked at the picture again. "Why Potter?" </p><p>Emily smiled and pulled out something from her pocket that Draco recognized as a sharpie. He'd used them several times this evening to sign his name on books, cards, ties, and skin. She grabbed Draco's arm and pulled the cap off with her teeth. </p><p>"Here," she said, writing something on his right forearm. "Go to this website and educate yourself. Type in Harry Potter for the fandom and Draco/Harry in relationships. Actually, use their last names too. You'll get better results." </p><p>Draco looked down at his arm feeling faint. It must have shown on his face because Emily squeezed his bicep and said, "You look a bit ill, Jason. Why don't you head out. Your two hours is up anyway."</p><p>Draco thanked her and left the party behind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Few Rumors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know what you think in the comments!<br/>Also, if there are any tags I missed that you are really wanting addressed you're welcome to suggest them!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Draco trudged into Granger’s office and put his case file on her desk. He sat down heavily in one of her office chairs and waited. It was ten minutes before 8am and Granger was never late. He knew that it was unorthodox to wait for someone in an empty office, but it was either this or have a complete meltdown at his flat. So Draco would wait. </p><p>“Draco?” Granger’s voice woke him up and he shot to his feet. She stood at the door with Ernie Macmillan by her side. </p><p>Draco gave a quick nod in greeting to Macmillan, hoping that neither of them had realized he’d been asleep. It wasn't his fault really, he'd been up all night reading fanfiction. </p><p>“Granger,” he said, “I’ve brought my case file from the assignment last night.” </p><p>"You know <em> Draco </em>," she said, pulling off her coat, "my last name is going to be Weasley soon. What are you going to do when that happens?"</p><p>Draco grimaced at the thought. "I will acquiesce to your former request and call you Hermione." </p><p>She walked around the desk to take her seat, a smile on her lips. "How about we start that now," she said. </p><p>Draco sat back down and gave her a short nod, he had more dire arguments to engage with her this morning than her name. Macmillan sat down next to him. Draco didn’t really want him here but there was no tactful way to get rid of him since he was in his last week of training. During the last week of training, all Unspeakables shadowed Hermione. </p><p>Draco decided to ignore him, this was too important to wait for another time. </p><p>Hermione’s eyes narrowed. “No quips? You’re just going to give in?” She leaned closer and said, “Are you feeling alright?” </p><p>Draco was not feeling alright. Draco was having a <em> fucking crisis!  </em></p><p>“I’d like to go over the file with you,” he replied, “if you have time.” </p><p>“Of course.” Hermione opened the file and skimmed through Draco’s report. “This looks like about what I expected,” she said. </p><p>Draco leaned over the desk and slid his report to the side, revealing the artwork he’d been given the night before. Her eyes flicked up to him, then back down to the picture. To her credit, Hermione didn’t flinch the way Draco had. Which meant that she wasn’t surprised. </p><p>“Did you know about this?” Draco asked.</p><p>“Did I know about what, exactly?” she responded carefully, still looking at the parchment. </p><p>Draco’s fist clenched, and he forced out the words, “Did you know that a slew of muggles are writing stories about me and Potter? Explicit stories!” </p><p>Macmillan leaned forward, eyes going wide at the artwork. </p><p>“I might have heard a few rumors,” Hermione said. </p><p>“Rumors! Granger, what the fuck?! How could they think this!?” </p><p>“Draco calm down, this isn’t a big deal.”</p><p>“Not a big deal?” Draco growled. “I bet Potter would think it was a pretty big deal.”</p><p>Hermione grimaced, “More likely Harry will think-” </p><p>“Think what?” Draco said through clenched teeth, cutting her off. “He’ll think ‘Draco Malfoy is up to something,’ is that what you were going to say?” </p><p>Macmillan huffed a laugh, “Wow,” he said, staring at Draco. Draco glared at him. “Sorry,” Macmillan raised his hands in a sign of surrender, “just, I’ve read that tag so many times but hearing it in your posh accent really brings it to life.” </p><p>"Shut up, Ernie," Hermione said. </p><p>"Shutting up."</p><p>Draco turned his glare back to Hermione. "We have to do something about this. The muggles are running wild with this idea. I mean the tags alone- Hermione, there are <em> thousands </em>of stories about me and- about this-” he waved his hand at her desk, unsure which word would capture the situation. </p><p>“Ship,” Macmillan said. “It’s a ship. They ship y- um, well, drarry, they ship drarry.” </p><p>“Ernie,” Hermione said. </p><p>“Sorry,” the boy mimed zipping his lips and slumped back in his chair. </p><p>She turned back to Draco, her eyes searched his face before returning to the picture. “We are not able to bury thousands of stories shared on multiple sources across the internet. Even magic has its limits.”</p><p>“There must be something. I can’t live with this knowledge and do nothing about it.” </p><p>Hermione’s eyes snapped up, sparking with revelation, and Draco’s blood ran cold. He recognized that look, it was the look she gave when someone showed up with a difficult problem and needed her help to do the research. It meant that she found something interesting, challenging, exciting<em> . </em> Draco didn’t know what she was about to do but he knew that he wasn’t going to enjoy it. </p><p>“You’re right Draco,” Hermione closed the file and slid it back across the desk to Draco’s waiting hand. “The Unspeakable department is officially opening a case to determine the effects of fanfiction on one’s psyche. You will research the material, categorize the tags with comparison, and report back to me.”</p><p>Draco felt his face heat, tags from AO3 flashing through his mind; <em> switching, public sex, D/s, edging, consent fest. </em>“I’m not sure that I’m the best person-” </p><p>“No one will be able to spot the differences faster than you Draco.”</p><p>“The differences?” Draco asked, trying to fight the distinct feeling that he was being set up. </p><p>“Yes,” she said, her eyes dancing now. Draco’s stomach swooped at the sight, feeling like he might actually live to regret ever bringing this to her. </p><p>“What about Potter?”</p><p>“Harry wouldn’t be good for this, he is notoriously bad at being observant, oblivious some might say,” she said in a near whisper, as though she was confessing. </p><p>“Isn’t his case-closed record the highest in the auror department?” </p><p>Hermione lifted an eyebrow, “How do you know that?” </p><p>“Everyone knows that,” Draco replied, “people never shut up about him.” </p><p>“I didn’t know that,” Macmillan said. </p><p>Draco turned to him with the haughtiest Malfoy look he could muster, “You do realize that if unspeakable is going to be your actual job title you will have to find a way to stop talking?” </p><p>Inexplicably, Macmillan smiled. What the fuck was going on with everyone? It was as if they’d all collectively lost their minds. </p><p>“You’re right,” Hermione said, drawing Draco’s attention back to her, “Harry is unobservant, except when it comes to his work, or,” she paused, a smile tugging her lips, “other obsessions.” </p><p>Next to him, Macmillan choked, probably from the effort of not speaking. Whatever, Draco didn’t care when Potter was observant. This conversation was completely off track. </p><p>“I don’t understand the assignment, what do you want me to report on?” </p><p>“I want to know the effects on your psyche. The first step is to research the material and bring me a report on which tags apply to you. We need to know the kind of story you’re actually living before we can make any comparisons.” </p><p>When Draco returned to his office he sat at his desk for nearly half an hour replaying the conversation in his head. He wasn't able to determine what, exactly, had happened. All he knew for sure was that Hermione Granger really <em> was </em> up to something. </p><p>He opened his browser to see the multiple AO3 tabs still open from the night before. With a long-suffering sigh, he started to categorize the tags, crossing off the ones that didn't apply as he went. For most of them, he wrote down little notes for Granger to read when he turned in the report.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-Most Common Tags-</strong>
</p><ul>
<li><strike>Established Relationship</strike></li>
<li><strike>Friends to Lovers </strike></li>
<li>Enemies to <strike>Lovers</strike>- I still hate him and it's clear he's continued to be a self-righteous prat. </li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Redeemed Draco - As much as I can be? </li>
<li>Tattooed Draco - this appears to be referring to tattoos other than the dark mark. In either case, yes, I have several. </li>
<li>Pierced Draco - I'm not answering this</li>
<li>
<strike>Rentboy Draco</strike> - why the fuck are there so many muggles fantasizing about me being for sale?? </li>
<li>
<strike>Vampire Draco</strike> - No. Though, either I've been lied to my entire life or muggles are way off. These stories rely heavily on the idea that the sexual satisfaction one feels with a vampire is better than any other. Email sent for confirmation to the Love and Lust Unspeakable department. </li>
<li>
<strike>Veela Draco</strike> - I'm flattered. It is recorded in the Malfoy line but I'm certainly not in a creature fic. I'm not even sure if that rumor about my family is accurate. I think it's just that we have pretty hair. </li>
<li>Unspeakable Draco - Yes</li>
<li>Draco in leather pants  - not currently, though I do own a pair. </li>
<li>
<strike>Harry Potter thinks Draco Malfoy is up to something</strike> - Fuck this tag</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>
<strike>Forced Proximity</strike> - No. For the record, this also covers that we are not roommates. </li>
<li>
<strike>Bonding</strike> - I would AK myself</li>
<li>
<strike>Joggers</strike> - I haven't seen him in joggers </li>
<li>
<strike>Werewolf AU</strike> - No fucking way is Potter hiding this. He thinks in all caps, he can't hide anything  </li>
<li>
<strike>Coffee shop AU</strike> - No. Though I do have a favorite coffee shop, I've never seen him there. </li>
<li>
<strike>Hogwarts 8th year</strike> - No. However, this is an intriguing idea, (not the drarry portion). I think I would have liked to go back for a year after the war. </li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>
<strike>Plot What Plot</strike> - This is literally porn described. </li>
<li>
<strike>Fluff and smut</strike> - Not even sure how to address this, what is "fluff"? I'm guessing smut is sex, so no. </li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Hung Harry?? - I heard that you polyjuiced into him once, maybe you can answer this? </li>
<li>Powerful Harry - This I've seen first hand</li>
<li>Auror Harry - Yes</li>
<li>Pining Harry - No, see werewolf AU</li>
<li>
<strike>Dark Harry</strike> - No. Thank Merlin. These stories scared the shit out of me.<strike></strike>
</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>
<strike>UST-Unresolved Sexual Tension</strike> - *eyeroll*</li>
<li>Parstletongue Kink?? - I don't know</li>
<li>Top vs Bottom?? - I don't know the answer to the incredibly awkward question</li>
<li>Sex toys- Some of these ideas are ingenious, almost all of them are sold at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, according to the fanfics. I haven't been there for some time but I will stop by this week to see if they have a "red curtain room" </li>
<li>Grimmauld place - Of course wizarding houses have magic. Investigate?</li>
<li>Amortentia - Unlikely, Potter's Amortentia smells of leather, fresh-cut grass and broom polish. Sounds more like he's in love with quidditch than pining for me. </li>
</ul><p>Draco stared at the last tag and the notes he'd written. How did he know that, about what Potter smells with Amortentia? He thought back to 6th year when they brewed in class. He remembered Hermione smelling the cauldron and saying something ridiculous about toothpaste. For the life of him he couldn't remember if Potter had told the class his smells or not. He must have though, how else would Draco have gotten that information? Perhaps it had been printed in the <em>Prophet? </em></p><p>Draco shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thoughts, and put his pen down. It was clearly time for a break and a cup of tea.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Special Project</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh man, I feel like Harry in this story has a life of his own. I keep having to change the tags to fit his character. There's no tag that says 'obnoxious flirt with Draco but doesn't think anything is happening, just likes to make him flustered' </p><p>Hope you like it!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Draco stood in the break room waiting for the kettle to boil, mug in hand. He tried to shut down his mind and just be there, in the moment. He wasn't having much luck. The next step in the process of his research was to read more of the fanfiction, to see if there were other tags he needed to add, and he really wasn't looking forward to that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Malfoy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco stiffened, recognizing the sound of Potter's voice. He took a deep breath, forcing his face to adopt an aloof expression before looking up. "Potter," he said with a quick nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're using different milk," Potter said, pointing to the milk on the counter next to the kettle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco looked at it and realized he was right. While Draco was lost in thought he had accidentally grabbed the almond milk. "I'm off dairy," he replied tightly. Why did Potter know what kind of milk he used anyway?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Potter shrugged, busying himself with making his sandwich. Draco didn't understand why Potter kept his lunch supplies at work, what kind of adult doesn't fix their lunch at home? Speaking of not being an adult, Draco noticed that Potter wasn't wearing his auror robes, only a pair of trousers and a somewhat snug button-down shirt. When Weasley walked in, to grab a pumpkin juice, he wasn't any better, worse even, in jeans and a black t-shirt. Draco grimaced, the auror department had no standards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is there enough water in that for me to snag a cup?" Potter asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course there is Potter, standard kettles hold enough water for 4 cups of tea."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weasley rolled his eyes, "I'm going back to our office," he said, leaving the break room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco watched him go, thinking of the stories he'd read where they became friends. According to muggles, all it took was not insulting Weasley's family and playing a decent game of chess. He wondered if Weasley was as good at chess as they believed him to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here," Potter said, reaching across Draco to grab the kettle. Draco hadn't even noticed it had started to whistle. Salazar, he was distracted, and still tired from lack of sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco pulled back from the counter as Potter poured the boiling water into the two mugs. His sleeves were rolled up, the flex of his forearms-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco squeezed his eyes shut. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No. </span>
  </em>
  <span>No. That was the fanfiction talking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He peeked one eye open. Ok, yes. Potter had nice forearms, but what auror didn't? It was true, Potter had transformed from the scrawny orphan into the well-muscled, bronze-skinned, eye-candy described in most fics. Which meant nothing, they had gotten a few things right, but the overall idea was just wrong. So what if he noticed Potter's arms or the way his trousers hugged his ass? This was Draco's </span>
  <em>
    <span>assignment</span>
  </em>
  <span> to observe Potter, it wasn't his </span>
  <em>
    <span>choice</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it was his job. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, this was a valuable opportunity! Potter could give him information without even knowing that he was doing it! Draco thought back to his list, trying to think of a tag he could ask about without blushing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How's Grimmauld place?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Potter, who had swapped the almond milk for regular before adding a splash of it to both mugs, slowed his movements to look back at Draco over his shoulder. "Pardon?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could Potter's eyes be so many shades of green at one time? He made a mental note to cross reference that with the fics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Grimmauld place," Draco repeated. "It was left to you, yes? I was just wondering how it's holding up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Potter turned fully, handing Draco his mug before leaning his backside against the counter. He took a slow sip of tea, the steam fogging the bottom of his glasses. "Yes, it was. It's a bit of a handful, honestly, but it's hard for people to find so I like it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco nodded, glancing at his own tea, just to get a break from all that green. This was likely the longest civil conversation they'd ever had and he wasn't accustomed to it. "Does the magic ever give you any trouble?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It did in the beginning. Why? Unspeakables having trouble with house magic?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco hummed in response, rolling that idea around. He gave a one-shoulder shrug and said, "Just some research I'm working on. Special project for Granger." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Potter's lips twitched and he took another sip of tea, still looking at Draco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you still shorter than me?" Draco heard himself ask. He hadn't meant to say that, he'd meant to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Potter cocked an eyebrow, "Is that also related to your special project?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck. No big deal, just insult him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is, actually. Though mostly, I'm just curious if I can still make short jokes about you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Potter set down his tea and walked up to Draco, crowding him against the small table in the break room. It had been years since he was this close to Potter's face. Something about it must have startled him because his heart began to race. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go on then," Potter said, "stand up straight and see for yourself." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco drew himself up, holding his breath rather than try to keep it steady. He was taller than Potter, just tall enough that Potter's eyes were level with his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Potter looked up at him over the rim of his glasses. "Does this satisfy your question?" </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Merlin. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Draco felt heat spread like fire through his body until his fingertips twitched with the urge to- to- to shove Potter away. Instead, he clenched his fists, letting his fingernails dig into the palm of his hands to distract him. Looking down his nose, he replied, "I doubt you could ever satisfy me, Potter." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With an easy smile, Potter pulled back and Draco discretely started breathing again. He grabbed the sandwich he'd made from the counter and said, "Let me know if you need any more help with your special project, Malfoy," before leaving the break room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back in his office, Draco shot off an email to Granger requesting a meeting. When she showed up, Macmillan hot on her heels, he handed over his tag list for review. After reading through it she jotted down a couple of notes next to his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you going to do from here?" she asked, setting the list back in his file. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was hoping you could give me some direction. I can try to set up a meeting with some of the authors and find out what madness drove them to the stories. Or, I could follow up on the non-related items like Weasley's shop and Grimmauld place." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How would you go about that last one?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I saw Potter in the break room and asked him about the house."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You told him about the assignment?" Macmillan asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco glanced up at him, he was still standing because there was only one guest chair in Draco's office. "Of course I didn't tell him," Draco said with a sneer, "I only asked about his house."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think that's a great idea," Granger said, "take Harry with you to the joke shop and then to investigate Grimmauld place."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't need him to come with me to the joke shop."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think it will help with getting you honest answers. The staff there isn't fond of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco huffed, shoulders slumping. "Fine," he said. "I will be dropping your name to get him to agree."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you need to, you have permission to use my name." Granger stood, getting ready to leave. She glanced down at the list and cocked her head. "You didn't actually cross off Pining Harry," she said, looking back up at Draco. "Are you not sure about that one?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco pressed his lips together, holding back any scathing retorts. Which only caused a smile to spread on Granger's face as she turned to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she was gone, Draco picked up his quill and drew a thick line through the words. Then he stuffed everything into his file and went to find Potter's office. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A/B/O</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know if you're enjoying this! Your kudos are appreciated and your comments light up my day &lt;3</p><p>You can also say hi on Instagram! @dracos.tealsuit </p><p>Thank you to windowcracks for recommending this tag!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After talking to the auror secretary about seeing Potter, Draco headed towards the gym on the East side of the ministry. According to the secretary, Potter would be in there with Weasley for something called 'leg day' and he should be done shortly. </p><p>With a flirtatious smile and kind words, Draco had already confirmed with the secretary that Potter's caseload was currently light. Before walking in Draco paused to collect himself, smoothing out the creases of his black Unspeakable robes. He mentally recited the request he would use to ask Potter to join him.</p><p>Draco stepped through the door to find Potter on the ground, his body stretched taught, held up by only his toes, and his forearms against a blue mat on the floor. He wasn't wearing a shirt and the muscles along his back were tense, glistening with a sheen of sweat. </p><p>"How much longer?" Potter grit out the words, as his body started to tremble. </p><p>"You said you wanted to do 7 minutes."</p><p>Draco glanced up, realizing that Weasley was sitting on a stool next to Potter, casting a <em> Tempus </em>to see the time. </p><p>"You have thirty seconds left," Weasley said. </p><p>Draco stood rooted to the spot, helpless to do anything but watch. </p><p>"What do you want, Malfoy?" Weasley asked. </p><p>What did he want? He couldn't remember what he'd come in here for. Draco tried to get his brain to kick into gear, and finally managed to say, "Potter." No. Fuck, that wasn't right. It was, just- "I mean, I need to- Granger, I mean Hermione-" Draco cut himself off. </p><p>What was wrong with him? He never stumbled over his words. Weasley's brows furrowed. "You want to try that again?" </p><p>"Is my time up?" Potter asked from the floor, sounding almost desperate. </p><p>Weasley cast another <em> Tempus </em>. "Yeah," he said, and Potter crumpled to the mat, "you did eight minutes."</p><p>Potter glared up at him and Weasley gave a rueful smile. Draco rolled his eyes, <em> Jocks.  </em></p><p>Potter lifted onto his calves and hopped up. "Malfoy," he said, with a quick nod. Draco gave a nod back, as his eyes dropped down to see that Potter was wearing charcoal-grey joggers. </p><p><em> Mother of Merlin, those are indecent. No wonder the tag is so popular, </em>he thought, remembering the detailed description from the stories. How the material felt on his fingertips as he slid his hand past them to wrap his-</p><p>Draco jerked back, cutting the thought off, his shoulders hitting the door behind him, and closed his eyes. This assignment was driving him crazy! </p><p>When he opened his eyes, Potter was closer. "What can I do for you?" Potter asked. </p><p>"The project," Draco said. He took a deep breath, trying to remember how he was supposed to phrase this request. "Hermione said I should ask you to help me with the project."</p><p>Potter cocked his head, green eyes boring into him. Draco immediately strengthened his occlumency shields, just in case. "Sure," Potter said with a shrug. He glanced back at Weasley who was gathering his things, "Do you mind?" </p><p>Weasley shook his head no, "It's Friday, I'm happy to take a half-day. I'll see you at the burrow Sunday night."</p><p>Potter turned back to Draco and said, "I'm going to catch a quick shower and I'll be right out."</p><p>That was surprisingly easy.</p><p> </p><p>~~~💕~~~💕~~~</p><p> </p><p>Walking through Diagon Alley Draco glanced sidelong at Potter. At least in the trim fit of his blood-red auror robes Potter looked normal again, Draco had seen enough aurors in his lifetime to become desensitized to that outfit. </p><p>"So what's the project we are working on?" Potter asked, kicking a rock down the road. </p><p>"It should come as no surprise that I'm not allowed to talk about it. No worries though, I don't need you for your mind."</p><p>Potter stopped walking to face him. "You do remember coming to me for help, right? How exactly am I supposed to help if I don't know what we're doing?" </p><p>Draco narrowed his eyes, plucking at the collar of his robes. "I'm an Unspeakable, Potter. What do you want from me?" </p><p>"Civility?"</p><p>Draco pressed his lips into a thin line, "I'm being civil." <em> You prick.  </em></p><p>"You're being condescending," Potter replied, running a hand through his mess of dark hair, "though I'm not surprised you don't know the difference."</p><p>Draco watched him, debating the idea of making Potter go back to the ministry. Did he really need him to come along? No. Did he have the authority to override Granger? Definitely not. He sighed heavily and tried to level out his tone when he said, "I <em> appreciate </em>you helping me with this project. I still can't tell you what it is, but your cooperation is needed."</p><p>Potter studied him, chewing at his bottom lip. "Alright," he said. Then, nodding at the building behind Draco, he added, "Do you mind if we stop here to grab a cup of coffee?" </p><p>Draco turned around to see that they were standing in front of his favorite coffee shop. <em> Oh no. </em>Trying to keep his expression blank while butterflies erupted in his stomach, Draco said, "I don't think it's a good idea for us to go in there together."</p><p>Potter's brows furrowed. He looked through the window of the coffee shop at Nora, the barista that Draco talked to several times a week. When she saw Draco she smiled and gave a little wave of her fingers, saying hello. Draco managed a small smile back. </p><p>"What are you worried about Malfoy?" Potter asked in a low voice, standing much closer to Draco than he had been. "Afraid I'll embarass you in front of your girlfriend." </p><p>Draco turned his head to shoot him a death glare, only to find that Potter was <em> very </em> close. Close enough that his breath puffed out against Draco's lips, smelling of sweet apple. Potter's impossibly green eyes sparked bright with amusement and <em> Sweet Salazar, </em>maybe Draco should just quit his job before he ended up in the Janus Thickey ward. </p><p>"Your eyes have specks of blue in them," Potter whispered, "I never noticed before."</p><p>Before Draco could manage a reply to that, a girl started shouting behind him. </p><p>"Oh my God," she squealed, "it's Harry Potter!" </p><p>Potter's eyes widened and he jumped back, grabbing Draco's wrist and dragging him into the coffee shop. He cast a locking charm at the door and turned to the counter. Nora who was standing startled behind the counter, eyed him cautiously. </p><p>"Sorry," Potter said, giving her his 'I saved the world smile' that Draco recognized from his interviews in <em> The Prophet.  </em></p><p>"Do you mind if we hide in here for a moment?" Potter asked. "That woman out there is a bit of a stalker."</p><p>Nora glanced at Draco who shrugged, completely at a loss for how to proceed. "No problem," she said, flicking her wand so the window sign read 'Closed.' </p><p>Sitting at a table hidden in the back corner, Draco sipped his cappuccino and tried to think of something to say. Spending this much time with Potter had him on edge and it had been less than an hour. </p><p>Potter sat across from him, leaned back with his ankle set on top of his knee. He'd insisted on sitting with his back to the wall so he could survey the shop once Nora re-opened. The girl who'd been screaming had left once Nora went out and told her she wasn't allowed to loiter. </p><p>"Is there anything we can talk about regarding the project?" Potter asked. </p><p>Draco drug his eyes up from his mug to cock an eyebrow at Potter. </p><p>"Well, I've worked out that it has to do with me at least. So," he said with a shrug, "if you want to ask me questions I'm willing."</p><p>Draco thought back to his list and tried to think of the tags. Maybe he could just verify a few of them. </p><p>"Yes, that would be helpful," he said. He pulled out his file from his pocket. Unshrinking it and tilting it away so Potter couldn't see the list. "Have you ever been bonded to anyone?" </p><p>"If a horcrux counts, then yes." </p><p>Draco swallowed through a wave of nausea, images of Potter limp in Hagrid's arms flashing through his mind. He pushed on, "Do you know when the next full moon is?" </p><p>"Maybe a week or so?" </p><p>A werewolf would know the exact day. Draco glanced through the tags. There weren't many on here that he was willing to discuss but there was a note in the margins that he could ask about. "Do you know anything about A/B/O dynamics?" </p><p>To his surprise, Potter choked on his coffee and blushed furiously at the question. "I know a little," he said, once his breathing returned. </p><p>Draco's eyes widened, "You do?" </p><p>"Yeah," he said, not quite meeting Draco's eye. </p><p>"How?" </p><p>"I um-" Potter said, "Molly Weasley had a whole stack of romance novels that I read right after the war."</p><p>"You read romance novels?" Draco asked, not able to cover his surprise. </p><p>Potter gave him an embarrassed smile, "I don't anymore, I just didn't have other options and I needed something to help me get out of my own head."</p><p>Draco nodded, remembering all of the nights he used a bottle of Ogden's for the same purpose. "What can you tell me about them?" </p><p>Potter tossed back his head and laughed, a wild thing that caught Draco off guard. "There's no way I'm having that conversation with you, Malfoy."</p><p>Draco made a note to look further into that tag when he got home. He'd been avoiding it because ALL of them seemed to be combined with tags that made him blush like a 3rd year. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. You Idiot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>❤️💖❤️💖❤️💖<br/>I hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco stood outside Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, waiting for Potter. He'd explained on the way over that Hermione wanted Potter to come along so the staff was more amenable to answering Draco's questions. He had declined, in every way he could think of, to tell Potter what he was going to ask about. Hopefully he would get a moment alone with whoever was running the shop once Potter worked his magic. </p><p>Leaning against the brick wall next to the front door, Draco tipped his head back to let the sun warm his face. Today had been too long already. </p><p>"Draco?" </p><p>He opened his eyes to find Ernie Macmillan standing in front of him. "Don't call me that Macmillan." </p><p>"We work together. What would you prefer? Mr. Malfoy?" </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes and said, "What are you doing here?" </p><p>"Hermione asked me to give you this," he said, handing over a bit of folded parchment. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Unspeakable Malfoy,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Please take Mr. Potter to dinner this evening as a thank you for consulting on our special project. I have made reservations for you at Hoi Polloi and arranged for payment to be automatically drafted from department funds.  </em>
</p><p><em> Don't forget to investigate Grimmauld place.                   - </em> <em>Hermione </em></p><p> </p><p>"She can't be serious." Draco pulled out his wand and cast a <em> Revelio </em> to no effect. The note appeared to be authentic. "Why would she do this?" he asked, mostly to himself. </p><p>Ernie leaned over to look at the note, far too close for comfort. Draco tried to back up only to remember that his back was already pressed against the wall. "I think she was trying to reward you. It's always nice to go out to eat."</p><p>"If there is one thing I can teach you that will help you on your chosen career path," Draco replied, reading the note through again, "it's that Hermione Granger never does anything casually."  </p><p>Macmillan hummed in response, putting a hand on the wall just over Draco’s shoulder. Draco looked up from the letter to say, “Macmillan, what the fuck are you doing? Did your parents not teach you personal space?” </p><p>“Don’t freak out,” Macmillan said in a whisper, “I’m helping you. Harry is watching us through that window.” His eyes flicked over to the picture window, which held a display of Weasley fireworks, then back to Draco. </p><p>“What does that have to do with anything?” Draco asked, putting a hand against Macmillan’s chest to push him away.  </p><p>The door to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes opened and Potter stepped out, curious eyes absorbing the scene. Draco yanked back his hand, worried it would look like he’d been trying to feel up his coworker. </p><p>"Hi Harry. How’s it going?" Macmillan said, leaning closer to Draco.  </p><p>"Ernie, how are you?" Potter asked, without any warmth. </p><p>"Great," he said. He reached out to squeeze Draco's bicep affectionately. Shocked, Draco felt his jaw drop and quickly closed it with a snap of his teeth. "Just wanted to catch up with Draco before starting my weekend."</p><p><em> What the fuck? Catch up? </em>Draco had played wingman for Pansy enough times to recognize that Macmillan was trying to make Potter jealous. He just didn’t understand-</p><p>"I see." Potter's jaw twitched, but his expression remained neutral. </p><p><em> Oh. </em> It turned out that <em> jealous </em> was a good look on Potter, with his flinty green eyes and clenched fists. Draco shook his head trying to focus. Macmillan was still touching him, doing his best to look as though he wanted Draco's attention. </p><p>
  <em> Merlin's beard, does he ship us?  </em>
</p><p>“You idiot,” Draco said, pitching his voice low in hopes that Potter couldn’t hear him. </p><p>"Sorry to hear you'll be busy tonight, Draco," Macmillan said, finally removing his hand. Then he gave Draco a wink. "I'm free Saturday if you want to talk." </p><p>Draco stared at the spot Macmillan had disapparated from, trying to decide how best to kill him and get away with it. </p><p>Potter stepped into his field of vision, searching Draco's eyes. All thoughts of Macmillan disappeared. </p><p>"Are you involved with him?" Potter asked. </p><p>"A hufflepuff?" Draco asked, too shocked by the question to address the fact that it wasn't Potter's business. "Are you out of your mind?" </p><p>"I've heard Slytherins get on quite well with puffs in relationships."</p><p>"From who?" Draco asked. "Lovegood?" </p><p>That drew a reluctant chuckle, easing some of the tension between them. "I guess I thought it made sense," Potter said with a shrug. "Ernie is a pureblood and part of the sacred 28. And you're," he waived a hand in Draco's direction, "you."</p><p>"I'm not even going to try and unpack that." Draco held up the note from Hermione. "He came to give me this."</p><p>Potter stepped forward, to tug the letter from his hand and read it over.  He smiled down at it and said, "Hoi Polloi has the best burgers in London." </p><p>Potter handed the note back, his fingers brushing against Draco's as he pulled his hand away. Draco shoved the parchment into the pocket of his robes. "Can we go in?" </p><p>"Yep," Potter said, "George said he will fully cooperate with you and that he won't turn you into a ferret."</p><p>Scowling, Draco followed Potter inside. </p><p> </p><p>~~~💕~~~💕~~~</p><p> </p><p>"Red curtain room?" George asked, mischief dancing in his eyes. Not that that meant anything. Draco had known this weasel all his life, there was always mischief in his eyes. </p><p>Troublemaker. </p><p>"Yes," Draco replied, "or a black curtain." He leaned past George to see if he could spot anything hidden. "A back room of some sort?" </p><p>George slowly cocked a red eyebrow, shifting his eyes from Draco to Potter and back again. "How about you tell me what you're looking for-" </p><p>"No," Draco said, interrupting him. Then, addressing Potter, he added, "I thought you said he was going to cooperate."</p><p>Potter, who had flat out refused to give Draco a moment alone with anyone, nodded. "He's right George," Potter said, "show him the room."</p><p>"Not until you tell me why the two of you walked in here together looking for it."</p><p>"I told you, you have to take that up with Hermione."</p><p>George walked them through the entryway and up a flight of stairs to a bookcase. He ran his fingers along the spines of several books before stopping at <em> Wicked Ties </em> and pulling the book from the shelf. The bookcase shifted and opened like a door. </p><p>George stood back, flashing Draco a feral smile. "Welcome to the back room," he said, motioning for Draco to step in. </p><p>"Mother of Merlin," Draco whispered. The low lit room was filled with toys, lube, leather, and erotica story-spells. </p><p>"Here we are," George said, scanning the room. "What are we looking for exactly?"</p><p>Careful to avoid any staring, Draco looked around the room. He wasn't really looking for anything specific, seeing the room itself was enough for him to check it off the list. But now that he was here, he wanted to see what they had. </p><p>"This whole secret project the two of them have worked up has to do with me," Potter replied, "but I'm not sure what we're looking for."</p><p>George hummed in response, running his fingers through the strands of a leather flogger hooked to the wall. "So what then?" He asked. "You want to know what Harry has bought in the past?" </p><p>"George!" Harry shouted. </p><p><em> Yes! </em>Draco felt heat spread through his chest at the thought, the flush creeping up his neck. He was likely blushing all the way to his ears. He peeked up at Potter, who was also blushing. "It's all right," he said, pleased to hear the words didn't squeak out. "I don't need to know details."</p><p>Potter shot one last glare at George's smirking face before responding. "What are you looking for?" </p><p>Pulling out the file from his pocket, Draco grabbed the list of items he'd written down. He looked over it and asked, "Do you have muggle products here?" </p><p>"Most of the items are muggle in the bdsm section," George said, pointing to the wall of leather behind him. "Except for the rope, which dampens magical power, and the collars that emit Amortentia."</p><p>Draco forced himself not to linger on any one item, but he couldn't help notice the collars. He looked at the list, "What about magic blindfolds?" he asked. </p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"What do they do exactly?" </p><p>George pushed off the wall grabbing a strip of satin from a display case. He walked over to Draco and held it out on the tips of his fingers. "Try it."</p><p>Potter grabbed hold of it before Draco could. Not that he was going to, he knew better than to take anything on offer to him from a Weasley. </p><p>"I don't think so," Potter said, setting the fabric on a nearby table. "You can't take it off until you- until it's job is complete." </p><p>"You're no fun Harry," George said. </p><p>"What else do you need to know?" Potter asked, moving next to Draco so he could see the list. </p><p>Draco took a long slow breath. He wasn't ready to be this close to Potter in a room full of sex toys. Sex toys that he had possibly purchased! Draco stuffed the list back into his file, careful not to let Potter see the contents, and said, "That's probably enough."</p><p>"But you haven't seen the lube," George said, "Or the dildos!" </p><p>Draco turned to leave, trying to hide his embarrassment as George followed, still listing off products. "We also have riding crops, and potions that come very close to poly juice."</p><p>As they went back down the stairs Potter said, "I thought I told you to get rid of those."</p><p>"They're not illegal."</p><p>"It's creepy. Some of them are designed to look like me," Potter said. </p><p>By the time he reached the landing Draco felt like he could breathe again. He turned to face the other two men and said, "Don't be a prude Potter, it's the price of being famous."</p><p>Potter narrowed his eyes and replied, "Some of them look like you too, Malfoy."</p><p>"All true, and all legal," George said, giving them both a broad grin. "I'm not giving them up either. You two are my biggest sellers."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Basics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a short chapter but a fun one 💚</p><p>The next chapter will be longer!<br/>Please send love in the comments if you're enjoying this 🥰</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a quick stop at his flat to change into muggle clothes, Draco met Potter at an apparition point near the burger place. Draco wore denims,  <em> -there was no way Potter would show up in trousers</em>- and a slate-grey jumper. Hoi Polloi was less than a kilometer from the apparition point. During the walk they passed Soft Serve Society, a quaint ice cream shop just off the main road.</p><p>Potter cast longing looks at the display case before telling Draco, “I’m going to stop in here and use the loo. Be right back.” </p><p>That’s how Draco found himself waiting for Potter outside of a building for the second time that day. He should have been annoyed, possibly walked off in a huff, but it gave him a bit of breathing room. He’d been thinking about fanfiction for two days straight, and he’d been forced into spending time with Potter for several hours now. Something about that idea, being forced to to spend time with Potter, tickled the back of his mind. Before he could focus too much on it, Draco heard a girl call his name. </p><p>“Draco Malfoy?” </p><p>Draco looked around, but didn’t immediately see anyone he recognized. He almost never ran into another witch or wizard in muggle London. He hoped it wasn’t someone holding a grudge against him. Even if they were usually valid. </p><p>“Sorry,” the voice said behind him, “I know that’s not really your name.”</p><p>Stomach churning at the words, Draco turned around to find a pretty girl looking up at him. Her eyes were lined with thick eyeliner, and she had purple streaks in her hair. <em> The fates hate me, there’s no other explanation, </em>he thought. </p><p>“Do you remember me?” she asked, “I met you at the party a couple of nights ago.” </p><p>“Yes, you gave me the-” he started, but stopped just short of saying artwork. He just couldn’t bring himself to use that term after the day he’d had. </p><p>She smiled, putting out a hand. “I’m Anna, I don’t think I ever got your real name.” </p><p>Draco shook it, trying to remember the name he’d given to Emily. When he couldn’t think of it he said, “You can just call me Draco. I wouldn’t want to ruin the illusion.” </p><p>“Yeah,” she said. Her eyes dropped down in a slow perusal of his body. “Me neither.” </p><p>Draco huffed a laugh, despite feeling his cheeks heat. He glanced at the window to the ice cream shop, spotting Potter at the counter. There were a couple of people in line ahead of him, so Draco reasoned he should have a few minutes. </p><p>"So you just happen to be in this part of town?" he asked. </p><p>"I work at the ice cream shop."</p><p>Draco nodded, and asked, “Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"</p><p>"Sure," she said, taking a step closer to Draco and leaned her shoulder against the wall. </p><p>"Do you write fanfiction?" </p><p>"I do."</p><p>"I'm reading a story right now, and I'm not sure if it's a slash fanfiction."</p><p>Anna furrowed her brow, "It doesn't say in the tags?" </p><p>"No, I think they might be new to it." Draco replied, hoping she wouldn't question that.</p><p>"Ok. That's weird. Whatever. Go on."</p><p>"How can I tell if the author is intending to have Draco and Potter get together?" </p><p>Anna didn't answer right away. She studied him for a long moment, vibrant hazel eyes searching his face. "Draco and Potter," she repeated slowly. "Alright, let's see. Do you have the basics?" </p><p>"Let's assume I don't know them."</p><p>A smile played at the corner of her lips. "Draco is redeemed?" </p><p>Draco grimaced, "I think so."</p><p>"Likes muggles now? Thankful the Dark Lord lost? Gives to charities?" </p><p>Draco nodded along and asked, "Does it count if he created the charity?" </p><p>Anna chewed at her lip, considering. "Is it a charity that specifically helps muggleborns?" </p><p>Draco's lips pressed into a thin line. "Yes."</p><p>"Do the boys spend a lot of time together?" </p><p>"Not until recently."</p><p>Anna's smile grew into something uncomfortably <em> knowing. </em>"Forced proximity?" </p><p>Draco's eyes widened, thinking of Hermione's assignment. "I'm not sure it was on purpose," he said. Then, remembering they were supposed to be talking about a story, he added, "It's not bonding or anything."</p><p>Anna cocked her head. "Is Teddy involved?" </p><p>"Teddy Lupin?" </p><p>"Obviously." </p><p>"Involved how?" Draco asked, thrown by the question. </p><p>"In some stories Draco and <em> Potter,</em>" she said, drawing out the name, "are both involved in Teddy's life. Draco the cousin, Harry the godfather. When that happens, Teddy usually tells Harry about the good things Draco has been up to. This gives Draco an upper hand. Then the rest is handled by," she motioned to him, "how attractive he is and the unresolved sexual tension they've both experienced since school."</p><p>Draco swallowed hard, ignoring the flood of memories from Hogwarts. </p><p>"So," Anna said, "is Teddy involved?" </p><p>"Yes," he whispered. </p><p>Anna's small smile bloomed into a broad grin. "Draco, you've got yourself a drarry fic."</p><p>Potter walked out of the ice cream shop carrying two cones. "I hope you don't mind dessert before dinner." He handed one to Draco, "I got you the fanciest flavor they had."</p><p>"Thank you," Draco replied, accepting the cone. What else could he do? Draco loved dessert before dinner, and Potter had just bought him ice cream. Besides, he was to worked up from the conversation with Anna to be shirty over ice cream. </p><p>Anna, who was still there, looked between them as though she'd just woken up on Christmas morning to a pile of presents. </p><p><em> Oh no! </em> There's no way she isn't going to put this together. The girl is obsessed with that damn series! He really didn't want to obliviate her, she'd only been trying to help. </p><p>"Hello, Harry," Anna said. </p><p><em> Well fuck</em>. </p><p>"Oh, hello," Potter said, much to Draco's horror. </p><p>Draco gave a nervous laugh. "Yes," he said, "this is my uh- my-" </p><p>"Coworker?" Anna offered. </p><p>Yes. That would work. He could pretend they were both look-alikes and it would be fine. </p><p>"This is my coworker," Draco said. </p><p>"Yeah." Anna nodded. Then she gave Draco a terrifying wink and said to Potter, "How do you like it at the Ministry of Magic?"</p><p>"No! Don't answer that," Draco said, grabbing Potter's forearm before he answered her. "Ok, bye Anna."</p><p>"Bye Draco," she replied, all false innocence, as she watched him drag Potter away. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Coming up - Grimmauld Place 🐍</p><p>Don't forget, you can always say hi on Instagram @dracos.tealsuit</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Pining</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please leave me a comment if you want to show me some love! Two more chapters of this story and then it's all over. This one has been a lot of fun to write 💕💕💕</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Draco handed over the Unspeakable's credit card that he had received after his first 90 days with the department. He'd only used the card twice since then. After ringing him up, the clerk handed him a white paper bag. Draco stared at it, confused. </p><p>“What is that?” he asked. </p><p>“It’s your order,” the clerk said, speaking slowly as though Draco was a child. </p><p>Draco narrowed his eyes. “Why is my order in a bag instead of on a tray?” </p><p>“I ordered it to go,” Potter said from behind Draco. He reached over to grab the bag. “Don’t worry, I remembered your poncy mustard.” </p><p>“Why did you order it to go?” </p><p>“Because we’re taking it back to mine,” Potter said in a tone uncomfortably similar to the one the clerk had used. </p><p>“No we’re not.” </p><p>“Draco-” </p><p>“Malfoy,” Draco interrupted, pointing a finger in Potter's face. “You call me Malfoy. What is with everyone today thinking they can use my given name?”  </p><p>Potter huffed a laugh. “Sorry, Malfoy,” he said, “Hermione told you to take me to dinner and come back to mine.” </p><p>“No, she didn’t." Did she? She'd said to take him to dinner, that much Draco remembered. </p><p>“I read the note, it said to come to Grimmauld place.” </p><p>“It said I was meant to <em> investigate </em>Grimmauld place.” </p><p>“Right,” Potter said, rubbing a hand across the back of his flushed neck. “Yeah, that’s what I meant when I said come back to mine. Come back and investigate.” </p><p>Draco closed his eyes, straining to grasp the frayed edges of his sanity. He needed Potter to stop saying <em> 'come back to mine' </em> so fucking casually. "No, I need sleep," he said. </p><p>"It's barely half 5 Draco."</p><p>Draco opened his eyes to glare menacingly at Potter. </p><p>"Malfoy," Potter said, an easy smile on his lips. "I just- it's still early. And you only have me to help until Sunday when I have plans at the burrow."</p><p>Potter walked out of the restaurant as though the issue was settled. Draco followed quickly behind him. "I don't even have my notes with me," Draco began, "and I need to do more research. I need to research more of the f- the research."</p><p>Potter looked back at him cocking an eyebrow, "You need to research the research?" </p><p>"Yes," Draco said defiantly. He was more than prepared to die on this hill if he needed to.</p><p>Potter chewed at his bottom lip. "Alright. So, what should we do about dinner?" He asked innocently, as though he hadn't blatantly organized this entire situation.</p><p>"Just give me my food and take yours with you." Draco reached for the bag. </p><p>"Or," Potter said, pulling the bag away, "you could go home and grab your research and then come back to mine."</p><p>Draco stared at Potter's stupid hopeful face, all earnest and expectant. He really was unbearable. And good looking. Unbearably good looking. Realizing that it would take a stronger man than Draco to say no to those piercing green eyes, Draco replied, "Fine."</p><p> </p><p>~~~💕~~~💕~~~</p><p> </p><p>With the file shrunken down and stuffed into the back pocket of his jeans, Draco apparated to the alley behind 11 Grimmauld Place. Potter was waiting for him, the bag of food gripped in his hand. </p><p>"Hey," Potter said, "you ready?" </p><p>"Yes. I think so," Draco replied. He wasn't looking forward to this part. "I need you to let me try and walk in without you."</p><p>Potter's brows furrowed. "That's not a good idea. The wards on this house-" </p><p>"I know," Draco interrupted, "but I have to try to test out a theory."</p><p>Potter told him the address and number 12 squeezed itself into view. Draco stepped forward, taking a steadying breath. If the fanfics were wrong the wards would react and this experiment could leave Draco in a severe amount of pain. </p><p>The magic danced before him, showing itself like a stained glass curtain. Being taught to see magic this way was Draco's favorite part of Unspeakable training. Growing up around magic meant that it felt commonplace most of the time, but seeing it like this, in the wards, still inspired awe. He'd spent long nights during his training talking to Granger about her first experiences with magic. </p><p>The wards shimmered as Draco reached out to breach the magic. He waited, a bar of tension straining across his shoulders, but nothing happened. Looking at his hand he could see that the magic around it was all white. Acceptance. Gaining confidence, Draco stepped onto the porch and placed a flat hand against the door. </p><p><em> Holy Merlin. </em>The wards let him in. The house knew him. What did this mean? Did Grimmauld Place recognize Draco as a master? Did he need to relinquish ownership? Would he want to? </p><p>More importantly, did it matter that this was one more thing the Drarry fandom had gotten right? How many was that now? </p><p>
  <em> Coworkers, joggers, coffee shop, sex toys, Grimmauld Place, redeemed Draco, somewhat forced proximity.  </em>
</p><p>Potter joined him on the steps, his body so close to Draco's back that Draco could feel the waves of Potter's magic wrapping around him. He drew in a ragged breath, too overwhelmed to worry if Potter would notice. </p><p>
  <em> Pining Potter???  </em>
</p><p>Without a word, Potter stepped closer, barely touching Draco. He slipped his hand against Draco's waist, sending a shiver through his entire body, and grabbed the doorknob. </p><p>
  <em> Salazar. Pining Draco???  </em>
</p><p>"Welcome to the most noble and ancient house of Black," Potter said, pushing open the door. </p><p>Once inside, Potter directed Draco to the kitchen and set out their meal. Or, rather, he attempted to set it out. The oldest house-elf in existence appeared before Potter got very far. He complained loudly until Potter relented and sat down, waiting for the elf to serve the food. </p><p>Kreacher served Draco first, setting his food down and giving a long winded introduction of himself. He told Draco they had met when Draco was barely two years old and said that Narcissa Black was the finest bred woman in the whole family. </p><p>"That'll be all Kreacher," Potter said, standing to grab his own plate. "Thank you," he added, though it sounded as if it pained him. </p><p>Kreacher gave a quick bow and disappeared with a <em> crack.  </em></p><p>"Alright. I've been very patient," Potter said, sitting back down. "Would you please tell me what's going on? I had no idea my house would let you waltz in without invitation."</p><p>"The most logical answer is bloodline magic. This house was built by my ancestors."</p><p>"Yeah, I figured out that much." Potter took a bite of his hamburger and chewed through it before asking, "What about your mother?" </p><p>Draco nodded, "She's even more black than I am. Did it work for Edward or Andromeda?" </p><p>Potter smiled, "You mean Teddy?" </p><p>"His name is Edward."</p><p>"But you call him Teddy. I know you do Draco, he told me himself."</p><p>Dracos stomach swooped before settling somewhere beneath the soles of his shoes. Maybe talking to Anna had been a bad idea. "Whatever Potter," Draco said, fighting the urge to smile back at him. "Could they get in the way I did?" </p><p>Potter shrugged, "I don't know, I added them both before they came over."</p><p>Draco nodded, tucking into his food.</p><p>"You do realize that you didn't actually tell me what's going on right? You just asked me more questions."</p><p>"I'll tell you when I'm done investigating. Until then, you'll just have to be curious." Draco hoped he could come up with something convincing by the time they were done tonight. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm publishing my original piece this week 😳😳😳 wish me luck!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Let Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Alright, I'm ready for whatever weird tasks you need me to do."</p><p>Draco swallowed hard, opting to take another sip of the Ogden’s Kreacher had supplied before responding. “Yes, let’s get started.” </p><p>He pulled out the folder from his back pocket to enlarge it and set in on the table. Tugging out his list without opening the file. “Do you still have Walburga?” </p><p>“No,” Potter said with a grimace, “not down here. I convinced her to give me the counterspell and moved her to a room upstairs that has a view of the gardens.” </p><p>Draco put down a checkmark. “Do you have the Black family tapestry upstairs?” </p><p>“I do.” </p><p>
  <em> Check. </em>
</p><p>“What about your room?” </p><p>Potter cocked an eyebrow, “What about my room?” </p><p>
  <em> Sassy Harry. Check.  </em>
</p><p>Draco huffed, hoping the flush he felt spread up the back of his neck didn’t make it to his cheeks. “Is it the master, or do you use Sirius’ room?” </p><p>Potter’s brows drew down and he tilted his head like a confused puppy. His eyes dropped to the list Draco was reading from. “Let me see that.” </p><p>“No.” </p><p>“Draco, let me.” </p><p>They both stood from the table, Draco backing up with Potter advancing on him. “No,” Draco said, flicking his wrist to cast a wandless trip jinx. </p><p>Potter stumbled but caught back his grace easily. Damn Auror training. He moved forward until Draco’s back was pressed against the wall. </p><p>“Potter.” Even with Draco’s height, he didn’t have any advantage here. Potter’s hands braced against the wall, caging Draco in.</p><p>“Malfoy,” Potter said, his voice carrying a low thrum of anticipation. </p><p>Why must Potter crowd him so? Green eyes, pinning Draco to the wall, flashing with challenge. The heat pouring from his body-</p><p>“You smell like apples,” Draco said, desperate for any distraction from the dizzying effect of his lifelong obsession being so close. </p><p>A fleeting smile tugged at Potter’s lips. “What else is on the list Malfoy?” </p><p>Draco closed his eyes, marking this as the moment he abandoned sanity in favor of the terrifying embrace of mutually assured destruction. "Can you still speak Parseltongue?" </p><p>Potter hissed. </p><p><em> Ok </em>. That wasn’t- it wasn’t anything really. “That wasn’t hot,” Draco said, oddly surprised. With all of the accurate guesses he’d found in fanfiction he was pleased to know they hadn’t come up with something so personal as a kink. </p><p>At most, it drug up a memory of their first duel. </p><p>“Hot?” Potter said, “Like this?” He tipped up onto the balls of his feet and touched his lips against the shell of Draco’s ear. </p><p>Draco’s heart beat so loudly, he thought it might drown out all other sounds. Of course, he wasn’t that lucky. Instead, he heard the string of Parseltongue whispered softly against his skin. Potter pulled back, his eyes dark, brilliant green edged out by lust-blown pupils. </p><p>
  <em> Parseltongue kink. Check.  </em>
</p><p>“More what you were looking for?” Potter asked. </p><p>Dropping the list to the ground Draco reached out to fist his hand against Potter’s t-shirt. Potter stilled, seeming to wait and see if Draco would pull him closer or push him away. When Draco did neither, Potter leaned in.  </p><p>Pressing his body against Draco’s thigh, Potter said, "Tell me what you need me to do."</p><p>
  <em> Hung Harry. Check.  </em>
</p><p>“Kiss me.” Draco’s fingers threaded through the messy raven locks of Potter’s hair, pulling him into a needy kiss. It was a mind numbing experience. When Potter deepened the kiss it was all Draco could do to not offer up his body right there in the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>~~~💕~~~💕~~~</p><p> </p><p><b>From</b> :    Draco Malfoy <a href="mailto:Dmalfoy@ministryofmagic.ww"> Dmalfoy@ministryofmagic.ww</a> </p><p><b>Sent</b>:      Monday, March 10th, 2003 09:37am </p><p><b>To</b> :        Hermione Granger <span class="u">HGranger</span><a href="mailto:Tboot@ministryofmagic.ww">@ministryofmagic.ww </a></p><p><b>Subject</b>: Drarry</p><p>Head Unspeakable Granger, </p><p>After a thorough investigation, I submit these findings to the Unspeakable Department. </p><p>Fanfiction is highly influential, bordering on cult like qualities. The effects on the psyche appear to be similar to imperious. I recommend we keep a close eye on the muggles who write them. Most of the authors are likely harmless, self-indulgent, fanboys (or fangirls). However, I fear that, given time, the stories could infiltrate the muggle population, having even more influence than the original Harry Potter series. </p><p>Signed, </p><p>Draco Malfoy</p><p>Unspeakable </p><p>Level -2</p><p>
  <em>PS. What kind of wine does Molly Weasley like? Potter is making me go to the Burrow for dinner on Sunday.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>May drarry forever reign 🤴</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2 Months Later</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Anna slumped against the counter. This was the exact reason she worked the morning shift. No sane person eats ice cream before noon on a weekday. </p><p>Finished with setup for the shop, she pulled out her phone to scroll through Tumblr. Her latest piece, a picture of Draco and Harry sharing an ice cream cone together, was getting a lot of attention. One of her friends had even offered to write a one-shot companion story for it.</p><p>Looking at the picture now, she decided she liked it, despite the fact that she hadn't managed to get the robes Draco was wearing to lay correctly. She scrolled up to search for tips on drawing clothes. </p><p>"Hello, Anna."</p><p>Anna jumped, looking up to see a customer. <em> Fuck </em>. She hadn't even heard the bell ring. She stuffed her phone into her pocket and plastered on her best customer service smile. "Hi. Do you know what you want or would you care for a sample?" </p><p>"No," the woman said, "I think I've seen as much as I need to." </p><p>Anna's smile faltered at the odd statement. The woman before her wasn't looking at the ice cream case. She was dark-skinned with a mass of wild curls gathered into a ponytail. Anna's eyes dropped down to the woman's arm to look for a scar, but it was covered by her Blazer. </p><p>The woman leaned across the counter, offering her hand. "I'm Ms. Granger, nice to meet you."</p><p>Returning the handshake, Anna gave a slow nod, not trusting her voice. </p><p>"I'd like to offer you a job."</p><p> </p><p>~~~💕~~~💕~~~</p><p> </p><p>Draco sat in his office, reading over the reports sent from Love and Lust about vampire bites. The door opened and he looked up to find Granger smiling at him. </p><p>“Hello,” he said wearily. </p><p>“Hello?” Granger replied expectantly. </p><p>Draco sighed, and acquiesced, “Hello, Hermione.” </p><p>Hermione graced him with a triumphant smile and walked to the desk. “I granted your request for the new project.” </p><p>“Good, thank you,” Draco said, careful not to sound surprised. He knew that werewolves were a special topic for Hermione and he hadn’t been sure she would grant his request to study them. </p><p>“I also added three other projects to your queue.” Hermione folded her hands in her lap and continued, “which means you’re going to need some help.” </p><p><em> Please please please not Macmillan. </em>Draco held his breath and his tongue, not wanting to give her any ideas. </p><p>“So, I hired you an assistant.” She turned back to the door, calling, “Come in.” </p><p>“Hi, Draco.”</p><p>In walked a pretty girl with purple streaks in her hair and thick black eyeliner. “Anna,” Draco whispered, taking in the site of her apprentice robes. He reached forward to grab the framed picture of her artwork and shove it into the top drawer of his desk. </p><p>“She doesn’t have any magic, so you will need to keep a careful eye on her. It’s your responsibility to keep her safe and teach her about our culture.”</p><p>“Are there restrictions?” Draco asked cautiously. </p><p>“No, she’s free to explore as long as you’re with her. She will help you on all projects going forward.” </p><p>Harry was going to have a field day with this. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was SO MUCH FUN to write!!!!!! I hope you guys love it &lt;3<br/>Please leave me comments if you want to make my day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>